Judicator
The '''Judicator '''is a massive colossal of the Protectorate built to deliver the divine punishment of fire unto heathens. Prayers are inscribed upon each armored plate, upon each fist and flamethrower, and upon every rocket, blessings that help sear judgment into the flesh of the faithless.Forces of Warmchine: Protectorate of Menoth Command MK3 The creation of the Judicator began with a divine revelation to the Harbinger of Menoth who saw a vision of a future conflict wreathed in smoke and fire, with immense machines bearing the banners of the enemies of the faith. She revealed her visions to the leadership of the Protectorate knowing that the faithful will pay a steep price if they are not prepared for the coming conflict. At first the Synod was reluctant to act on her vision, but Hierarch Severius brooked no dissent and the efforts to construct the required weapons began at once under the direction of Visgoth Ark Razek and his artificers. As the existing facilities were insufficient for the demands of such a tremendous undertaking, the Foundry of the Sacred Flame was conceived. The great edifice was erected in the sands east of Imer in mere months with many laborers sacrificing their lives to see its quick completion. The manufacture of the Judicator began even as the first choirs arrived to bless the factory, its laborers, and the products of the great work. However the Sul-Menite artificers faced numerous challenges in the design of the Judicator such as the lack of the industrial resources of Cygnar or Khador and possessing fewer specialized arcane mechaniks. As the artificers found themselves unable to create a colossal-grade cortex similar to that of either nation they instead turned to their faith, praying for inspiration to craft a device that would channel the power of the Creator into the finest cortex they could produce. As with the Vessel of Judgment the Judicator contains a holy reliquary containing the interred remains of a favored priest who had died in battle and whose essence would serve as a reservoir for divine energies. A mechanikal conduit connects this receptacle to the cortex in order to fill the machine with spiritual power and guide its actions in combat.While the Protectorate lacks the resources to produce Judicators in great numbers, each can be sent forth to its predestined battles by the guidance of the Harbinger. Their success is seen as proof that Menoth approves such weapons when sent forth on righteous crusades. The Judicator was too large to be assembled behind closed doors, even at the massive Foundry of the Sacred Flame and the artificers moved its final stages of construction outdoors. Under the desert sun, expert mechaniks and chanting priests oversaw the assembly as teams of laborjacks operated winches and hoists that lifted the massive limbs and armor plating into place. Choirs gathered to sing benedictions as workers stoked the Judicator’s heartfire for the first time, and the great weapon of the faith took its first steps. Bearing shoulders filled with dozens of rockets, the colossal can fire withering barrages without concern for precision while machine sprays Menoth’s Fury into trenches and uses its mighty fists to crush the few who survive. If innocents perish amid the Judicator’s unleashed wrath, they will find solace serving Menoth in the City of Man. References Category:Warmachine Category:Protectorate of Menoth Category:Warjack Category:Colossal